The Key
by Matt1969
Summary: Jack has received a packet in the mail, but is there more to it than meets the eye? SJ COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Key  
AUTHOR: Matt, March 2005  
SUMMARY: Jack has received a packet in the mail, but is there more to it than meets the eye?  
SEASON: Season 8, no mention of Pete  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine, story is, no monies made.  
NOTE: I wrote the first part of this some time ago, before Pete appeared on our screens. As time went by, it remained in a notebook, while I worked on some of it in my head. Finally, I decided to get it typed up.  
THANKS: To Allie, for her wonderful comments that make me really think about what I'm writing.

CHAPTER ONE

The small padded envelope was addressed in familiar handwriting, and it piqued Jack's curiosity the moment he pulled it from his mailbox. It bore no other marks other than his address, the postmark – Washington – and the return address of somewhere in northern Virginia.

Inside his house, he kicked off his boots and flung his coat onto the couch. The packet – which had been placed on a side table while he'd removed his outerwear – now held his interest once again. He walked through his home to the kitchen, weighing the packet carefully in his hands. The handwriting was familiar; and because that meant the sender bore no malice towards him he was more intrigued by the package rather than suspicious. What could she have sent him?

She'd been gone for two months now – reassigned to the Pentagon to work on another covert scientific project. He'd been loathe to let her go, but ultimately the decision had not been his – or hers – to make. Instead, he'd helped her pack up the items she was taking from her lab. He'd resisted the urge to pull her into his arms, announcing he'd retire and move with her, if only she'd have him. They'd parted as military colleagues, with awkward hugs, pats on the back and wishes of good luck. Anything else would have been too personal.

He put the envelope on the counter while he poured himself a beer. Then he simply stared at it. He knew it was light, and that it rattled. Part of him never wanted to open it – to hang onto that feeling of expectation and curiosity – but eventually he decided that the curiosity was simply too much for him.

He took the envelope back through to the living room, put the beer down and, after pushing his coat aside, sat down on the couch. It was thoroughly sealed. Not only had she relied on the self-adhesive gum to secure it, she'd added a layer of tape as well. Finally, however, he managed to work the tape loose and found an opening.

At first glance, the envelope was empty, but when he tipped it upside down two things fell out and landed on his lap. He managed to grab the piece of paper, but the other object slid neatly between his legs, causing him to mutter and stand up to see what was lying on the seat cushion.

It was a key – a bright and shiny key – and it looked like the kind used as house keys. He picked it up and sat back down, twirling the key between his fingers thoughtfully. Why had she sent him a key and what was it for? It couldn't be for her house in Colorado Springs. She'd given that to him already, with the understanding that her father would receive it the next time he came through the Gate.

The note wasn't much help either; just a series of six numbers and nothing else. _What are you trying to tell me, Carter? _he wondered as he picked up his beer bottle. Now had he had three items in front of him; the key, the paper and the envelope they came in – which bore nothing except a return address.

Address! That was it! The address had to be her new address in Washington – something that could easily be verified – and the key had to belong to that. And, knowing Carter, she'd probably got one of those pesky alarm systems as well which would explain the numerical sequence on the note.

So, the next question was, why had she sent it to him?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimers and other info, please see part 1

CHAPTER TWO

"I don't think so, Jack." Jacob shook his head as he pulled the newer key off the chain. "It's not like I have much time these days to head over to Washington, even for my daughter."

Jack pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. "Yeah, look, I'm really sorry about…"

Jacob smiled. "Don't be. There was nothing you could do. Hell, sometimes those guys just don't have a clue." He held out the key to the younger man. "I don't think this is meant for me."

"Then who else?" Jack asked, reluctantly taking the item. "I mean, she'd have sent it to Daniel if it was meant for him, and since she gave me the other key to give to you…"

Jacob walked to the door to Jack's office and closed it. Whatever he had to say, he didn't want it being overheard. "Did you ever think it might be for you?"

Jack sat down in his chair. "What?"

"Jack, no matter what you might think of me, I'm not blind. I've watched the two of you grow closer, yet still maintain that professional distance, and I've seen the toll it's taken on you. I also happen to know Air Force regs fairly well, even if I have been out of uniform for a few years. You're not her supervisor any more, Jack. The regulations don't apply any longer. I think Sam's given you an opening, and if you don't take it…" The Tok'ra shrugged. "I may just have to kill you myself."

Jack stayed in his office with the doors closed a long time after Jacob went back through the Stargate. It had been two weeks since he'd received the key in the mail, and he'd eventually come to the conclusion that it was also meant for her father. After all, she had given Jack the key to her home in Colorado Springs to pass on.

He couldn't believe that Jacob had thought otherwise. In fact, he couldn't believe that Jacob had pretty much given his blessing to his daughter forming a relationship with him. The whole thing thoroughly bewildered Jack. In retrospect, he realised that Jacob probably had seen through his "it's platonic" act some time ago, but then again, he'd cared about the woman for a long time. It was something that hadn't disappeared with time or distance.

Yet, he couldn't be sure that Sam actually did think of him as more than a friend or commanding officer. There had been no other contact between them other than the package she had sent; and he'd not wanted to look a fool by calling or emailing her to ask what the key was for. As Jack had said to Jacob earlier, if the key was meant for someone else, such as Daniel, she wouldn't have mailed it to him.

So, if she'd not sent the key for her father, why had she sent it to Jack? Was it a 'feel free to use my place whenever you're in Washington, Sir' or was it a 'I miss you, Jack, and there are no more regulations' deal?

He thought about contacting her to ask the reason, but dismissed it. He thought about writing, but he'd never been good at choosing the right words when expressing emotions – especially on paper – and there was no way he could have such a conversation over the phone. Besides, the mere fact that she'd not sent anything other than the key and the security alarm sequence probably meant she thought no explanation was required.

There really was only one way to find out; and that would involve a trip to Washington as soon as he could swing it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: thanks for all the feedback, folks. It's been a blessing to me to know that you're enjoying reading this story.**

TITLE: The Key

AUTHOR: Matt, March 2005

CHAPTER THREE

The meeting had been exhausting. By the time it was over and he'd found Sam's office, she'd already left for the day. With a weary sigh, Jack headed out of the Pentagon and into the parking lot in which he was fairly certain he'd left his rental car. He hated bureaucracy with a passion; it was definitely the biggest downside to the promotion he'd received.

After a fling of his cap into the passenger seat, a loosening of the tie and top button, and a quick glance at the map he'd convinced Walter to print out with no questions asked, he headed out of the lot and eased into the Beltway traffic. Rush hour around Washington was always a nightmare; a nose to tail mix of government and diplomatic cars trying to bully their way into various lanes as exits came and went.

It was dark by the time Jack made it to the house that Sam was renting during her assignment. Her car was parked out front, and a low light was glowing from one of the first floor windows. It looked cosy and inviting, and Jack was halfway up the path before he stopped to think.

This was her house, her domain, and whatever happened here tonight would be up to her. He was here, but he didn't know why. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he'd say to her when she opened the door. 'Hello Carter' just sounded too lame.

Silence greeted both the first knock and then the second. It appeared that she wasn't home. But she'd sent him the key, so Jack rationalised that it had to be okay to let himself in. A moment later, the door was open and he was stepping over the threshold, only to be greeted by a faint beeping sound.

His first instinct was to think 'bomb' but he quickly realised that it was just the sound of the security system. Jack had memorised the sequence and he punched the numbers in, followed by a jab to the rectangular Entry button. Satisfied that he'd managed to deactivate the alarm, he closed the door. He had arrived.

Sleep came fast, and Jack woke at the sound of a car door slamming followed by the sound of people approaching the building. In the few hours he'd been at the house, he'd managed to make himself fairly comfortable. He'd found his favourite brand of beer in the refrigerator, enough food to make a sandwich and, most importantly, the remote control for the television. Now, he levered himself off the couch in the living room and hastened over to the window in order to get a look outside.

He smiled as he recognised Sam, but the smile faded when he saw who she was with. What the hell was Davis doing with her and in civvies as well? This wasn't looking good at all. Still, she seemed happy to be with him and… oh shit!

Jack's world crumbled in that instant. It had been a couple of months now since Jacob's visit. Jack had tried to find an excuse to visit to Washington, or even just to get some downtime, but it hadn't happened. The pressures of running the SGC and dealing with an inter-planetary diplomatic meeting gone awry had left him no time to enact any of his plans. And now it seemed it was too late. Sam had met someone, or rather re-met someone, and gone on with her life. Even if she'd just offered her former commanding officer a place to bunk whenever he was in town, there was no way he could be there while she was with someone else.

Jack made a dash for the back door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you once more for all your comments. It really is a blessing to me to know that so many of you are enjoying this story. However, I make no apologies for leaving you all on tenterhooks. After all, I have to make you come back again somehow ;)**

TITLE: The Key

CHAPTER FOUR

"O'Neill."

His cell phone had begun ringing barely two miles into his drive. He'd still not quite got the hang of sliding the damn thing out of the waist holder, especially when driving with a seatbelt fastened, so he sounded a little fraught.

The voice at the other end of the line was stony. "You left your jacket, General."

It was Carter. "Jacket, Carter?" He tried to sound confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sir, that when you ran out my house you left your jacket slung over my couch. I don't know anybody else that would wear a jacket with a star on each shoulder, at least not in my house. Do you?"

Oh boy. She did not sound like a happy camper at all. Worst of all, she was right. In his haste to leave, he had managed to leave incriminating evidence behind him.

"Look, Carter… I…"

"Sir, you left your jacket on my couch, an empty beer bottle and dirty plate on my coffee table, as well as the key you used, oh yes, and you left my backdoor wide open. For someone who's former special ops, you really screwed up."

Jack took a deep breath. "Carter, Sam, I'm sorry, I really am. How about I stop by tomorrow and pick the jacket up, okay?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, no, but hey, I'm sure there's a couple of motels along this stretch." He thought he could see the sign for a popular brand of hotel up ahead.

He heard a hollow laugh. "Your wallet is in your jacket, Sir."

Oh crap.

"Look, Carter, I really don't want to interrupt your evening…" No, the last thing he wanted to do was have to awkwardly collect his uniform jacket in front of Davis, who would probably be equally embarrassed. After all, the guy had been at the SGC enough times to have heard the rumours circulating.

"There's nothing to interrupt, General."

If Jack could have closed his eyes in defeat, he would have. He'd screwed up big time. Davis had probably seen the jacket, leapt to wrong conclusions concerning Sam and some other General, and left. No wonder the woman was mad. Jack probably would have been too if he'd been her. He'd just messed up a perfectly good evening for them. She'd been happy when he'd seen her through the window earlier. Now, that happiness was gone; all thanks to a bumbling idiot.

"Sam," he began again, "I really am sorry, okay? I heard the two of you coming in and I didn't want to ruin things for you." He sighed. "Though it sounds like I did anyway."

There wasn't an immediate response. When Sam finally did speak, the tone of her voice made it clear he had no choice but to turn around and head back the way he came. "Please come back, Jack. I think we need to talk."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 final chapter

**Note: Wow. I have been truly blessed by your comments. Never, ever did I think when I wrote this that I would receive so much feedback. I am so glad you have enjoyed this story. **

**I'd also like to again extend my thanks to Allie. Betas can be wonderful creatures when they make the writer actually think about what they are writing. Allie is certainly one such creature; when something that made perfect sense to me didn't make sense to her she let me know. After all, what good is your work when it doesn't make sense to the readers? All writers should be as fortunate as I am to have someone like her critique my work.**

TITLE: The Key

CHAPTER FIVE

She was standing in the open doorway when he pulled up, the light from the hall silhouetting her frame. He really hadn't wanted to face her tonight, but the moment she'd informed him of his wallet's whereabouts he knew he had to return. He just hoped Davis would have the decency to keep out of the way – that was if he was still there.

"Carter." He stood by the front gate, willing himself to move forward. He'd faced down Goa'uld, why was this so difficult?

"Jack." She acknowledged him by name, then turned and went inside.

He followed, confused. She didn't seem as angry as before, and there was the whole calling him by his name thing. As he closed the front door behind him he couldn't help wondering just what exactly was going on.

His jacket was where he'd left it, as was the evidence of his few hours spent there earlier. "Ah, crap. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin things for you and Davis."

Sam stood by the fireplace. "We need to talk," she said.

"Yeah, you said so on the phone. Look, I'm sorry. I got the key you sent, and, well, look, it's completely possible I misunderstood things… between us," he clarified, gesturing between them. "You seem happy enough with Davis, so I'll get out of your way."

She shook her head and it looked like she was trying not to smile. "You think I'm seeing Paul?"

"Well, aren't you?"

Now she did laugh. "God, no. Paul, is, well, he's someone I can talk to about the Stargate program. I hate it here, they've got me working on some meaningless project and I just miss you all terribly."

Jack tried lightness. "Hey, we miss you too. Daniel is driving me insane, and he complains every time he gets loaned out to a team..."

"Jack." Sam stepped forward a few paces and stopped just in front of him. "I don't know what you misunderstood when I sent you the key. Maybe I should have explained myself clearer; but, I realised shortly after I moved here there was nothing standing in our way anymore: just the distance and that could be worked out." She turned a pale shade of red. "I know it's a cliché, but I was sending you the key to my heart. If you still wanted it."

Jack's heart soared, but he tried to keep his voice solemn as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "And you know how much I hate clichés." Then he pulled her into his arms and revelled in the feel of her against him.

After a while, he pulled back and looked down at her. "So why the anger on the phone?"

She stared down at their feet. "I thought you'd just used the place and left. It wasn't until I saw the back door was open that I realised there had to be more, and I couldn't believe you'd just disappear like that."

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "But when I saw the two of you approaching and how happy you looked… I couldn't deny you that, Sam."

"He's someone I can talk to," she repeated, smiling at him. "You make me happy." Her arms snaked up around his neck and the smile turned into a predatory grin. "Though you could make me happier."

The moment was right. He inclined his head towards hers, but just before their lips met a thought occurred to him. "I'm not going to need a hotel room tonight, will I?"

"I hope not," she replied softly, and then their lips did meet and there was nothing more to be said.

FINIS


End file.
